


Daddy Strongfork

by A_writes101



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Badass Rhys, Bottom Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sorry Not Sorry, Spitroasting, Tales From the Borderlands, Top Rhys (Borderlands), hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writes101/pseuds/A_writes101
Summary: Rhys is tired of the hologram in his head that constantly tells him sexual fantasy's over and over. He is tried of Handsome Jack trying to dominate him. He is tried of this older man trying to force him to be something he is not.So, he decides to show Jack who he truly is. Which only reveals who Jack truly is.Daddy Kink JackHologram Jack (40's)Rhys Tales from the Borderlands (20's)This is a porn without plot Daddy Rhys oneshot for Sinbirdy 🤍
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Daddy Strongfork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinbirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/gifts).



“Don’t do it Rhys. Don’t fucking do it.” 

“Jack, I swear to god if you don’t fucking LEAVE me alone I will end this right now.” 

Rhys was holding the piece that would remove his echo eye for good, the piece that would destroy the hologram that was torturing him daily. 

“Jack, you KNOW what you have been doing, don’t FUCK with me anymore.” 

Jack actually looked scared, which was an expression new to Rhys. The brave, cocky, Handsome Jack was now cowering before him...AFRAID. The expression made Rhys shiver. From what…? Excitement? Pleasure? 

“I know. I know. I am sorry, but don’t erase me kitten. Think of what we can accomplish together Rhys. We can RULE this planet. You NEED me.” 

Rhys scoffed before clutching his sides laughing. 

“I NEED you?” Rhys wiped a tear from his mismatched eyes, confidently walking towards the older man. “No baby, you NEED me. Don’t forget that.”

Jack grimaced, pissed off at the pet name that hung on Rhys lips. “Fuck you just call me?” 

Rhys twirled the metal piece in his hand, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. Jack had never seen this man so...in control. 

“You know, it's funny Jack. You have been torturing me with sexual advances even before you died. Everyone knew the man whore you were, but ironically, no one truly knows what you want. Isn’t that right?

The hologram actually flinched at the words. Sure, Jack was a whore and he LIKED a good fuck. In fact, he wanted to fuck this pretty little thing in front of him multiple times before he was killed. It is the reason he took advantage of not being able to be seen. He spent the last few months inside this man's head giving him as many dirty thoughts and ideas as he possibly could hoping Rhys would break and rub one out in secret. Yet, Jack still never broke him and he still hasn’t seen that pretty little cock of his. 

“What the fuck does that mean you half cyborg. So what. I’m a whore. Everyone knows that. They still all scream STOP JACK. MORE JACK. YES JACK. under my cock no matter what.” 

Rhys sauntered around the man, forcing Jack to follow him with his eyes. He may be dead, but there was something about the way Rhys spoke that made him feel the heat in his core. 

“Aww Jack. You were never the Whore...You were the slut. Hoping someone would come along and make YOU cry out under their cock.” 

Jack moved quickly, trying to punch the man only for his hand to phase through. _Damn it._

“Forgot you were a hologram for a second, didn’t you Jack? Now who is really in control.” 

_This fucking piece of shit._ Jack grimaced, backing away from Rhys, his eyes cast down. 

“Question for you Jack. Exactly, WHY have you been torturing me for the past month? Answer correctly, or I will use this fun little device on my head and you will *poof* disappear for good.”

Rhys sauntered over and sat on one of the rocks, he eyes locked with the older man. He may be blue, but the younger could have sworn he saw Jack’s ears tint pink as he tried to find his words. Rhys was done with this man’s bullshit. Someone needed to put him in his place. Years of killing, torturing, and destroying, Jack would finally learn what it was like to be a submissive little pet. 

“Fuck you Rhys.”

“Ah.. you would like to. Now tell me Jack. why?”

Rhys’s gaze bore through the older man. He could feel himself getting flustered. _Wait, Handsome Jack NEVER gets flustered. He wasn’t weak shit. In fact, he was amazing. Two could play this game._ Jack moved to stand in front of Rhys, his arms crossed across his chest. Flashing him a signature Handsome smile, he looked down at his companion. 

“Awe Rhysie. It’s cause I wanted to see you get fucked. You know that girl...what's her name...Fiona-something?..anyways. She can’t give you what you want. And Vaughn. Sweet little Vaughn. He is too much of a brother. So, I put the idea’s in your head hoping one of these trash ass people on this god damn trash planet would be the one to thoroughly fuck you dry.” 

Jack let out a laugh, reaching his arms out as if to show Rhys the world. 

“LOOK AROUND KITTEN. THIS PLACE IS BEGGING TO BE RULED. YOU THINK YOU CAN DOMINATE ME LIKE THIS? I CONTROL YOU. I AM PART OF YOUR MIND. IF I WANT TO SEE YOU GET FUCKED I WILL DO SO AS I PLEASE.” 

The restraint snapped. Jack could feel it. Rhys stood, pulling the metal to his head, sparks coming off as he got close to his eye. Jack went pale. It had to hurt, but Rhys was staring directly at him, his eyes bore into his. A psychotic grin tugged at the younger man's lips. 

“Rhys...what are you doing.” 

“Aw Jack. Poor Handsome Jack. Always the Cock but never the Cocksleeve. Did you know you can act as a hologram? You may not be able to be touched, but you can touch yourself. Am I right?” 

Jack took a step back as Rhys moved forward. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” 

Rhys laughed, before he backed the hologram up against the rocks. 

“Strip for me baby. Lets see you on your knees.”

Jack choked out a nervous laugh.

“You have got to be shitting me.”

Rhys cocked his head to the side, his grin no longer there.

“Do I look like I am fucking around Jack? On your knees. Show me that “monster” cock you have been bragging about.” 

Jack dropped to the ground. Fuck, this...this is what he wanted. How did Rhys see through him. NO ONE saw Jack. They all wanted to be fucked by him, or were scared of him. Yet, Rhys...Rhys was something else. Undoing the button of his pants, he slowly removed his length from his pants, the tip flushed with pearled beads of slick. 

“Ah Jack. Don’t touch it yet. What do you say.”

Jack looked up, his hands trembled as he desperately wanted to grab his length and choke it until he came. Yes...yes he wanted this. Finally. 

“Please...Daddy.” 

Rhys grinned. 

“Goodboy. Now show me how you get off you little slut.”

Jack obeyed, running his hands down his length. He moaned slightly as he gripped the base and worked his way up to the tip. _It wasn’t enough._ He pumped hard in rhythm as the echo eye focused on him. Rhys grinned before unbuckling his own pants, fisting out his cock causing Jack to gasp at the sight. 

“Shit..Kitten...You are huge.” 

Rhys removed his hands from his cock.

“Excuse me Jack. Did I say you could speak, let alone stop?”

Jack snapped his mouth shut and continued to work his length. His cock weeped heavily as he felt his release rising. _It’s still not ENOUGH._ Rhys watched the older man's face contort in pleasure as he released wanton moans. God damn, if people could see Handsome Jack now. The little slut moaning under his own palms. 

“What's wrong babyboy. Not enough for you. Remove those pants and spread your ass. Show me that needy hole of yours.” 

Jack gasped. _Fuck, how did he know._ He whimpered as he released his shaft, slowly removing his pants. Since this was a hologram, they disappeared from sight as he laid on the sand and spread his ass for Rhys to see. 

“Daddy... “

Rhys continued to pump his cock at the beautiful sight. Jack was so submissive. His hole twitched as the holograms fingers itched to be inserted. God damn, he wished he could physically touch the man. 

“Fuck yourself Jack. Show me how you spread yourself like the good little whore you are.” 

Jack moaned as he began to work his digits into his channel. His other hand continued to pump his shaft hard. Rhys blushed at how amazing this looked. Jack on his back, his fingers stretching himself open while he leaked beautiful bluish slick onto his stomach. Fuck, if Rhys knew Jack could have done this, it would have saved him so much energy in trying to hide his secret masturbation sessions. 

Rhys could feel his release course through his body. He was going to cum and he was going to do it soon. 

“Jack. Show daddy how you cum mmmk?”

Jack nodded, gripping his cock harder and fucking his own fingers hard. The digits abused his prostate over and over as he tried to reach as far up into his guts as he could. 

“Rhys... FUCK. DADDY I AM GOING TO CUM.”

Rhys choked his cock hard as he watched the older man come undone in front off him. The blue hue of cum painted the man's jacket as he moaned loudly. Rhys too felt himself tip over the edge spraying white spurts of seed all of the rocks and sand that Jack was laying on. Fuck, this was hot. 

“Goodboy Jack.”

Jack bit his bottom lip and looked up at the cyborg. Rhys ran his hand through his hair, his now soft cock spilling over his pants. He looked absolutely delicious. 

  
“Rhys...we need to to find a way for me to get a body back.”

Rhys smirked, admiring the hologram. 

“Oh. Daddy Strongfolk is going to get you a body. Then, I am going to fuck you until you beg me to stop. Now, don’t step out of line again, You got that baby boy?”

Jack stood, his cock hardening at Rhys words. Reaching out, his hand brushed past Rhys ears and the younger swore he could almost feel the warmth. Hetero-chromatic eyes locked onto his, his echo registering the change in attitude. _This man..._

“Sorry Kitten, that's not my style. Punish me again...Daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> This has been one of my favorite Dialogue pieces I have ever written. 
> 
> Make sure you go check out Sinbirdy for more borderlands Smut! Thank you so much for the idea love! I hope you enjoyed it 🤍🤍❤
> 
> I appreciate Kudos and Comments. They keep me motivated to write. 
> 
> With Love,  
> Aly


End file.
